A Kakaanko oneshot!
by eighttails
Summary: Kakashi is remembering Obito, but will a certain kunoichi bother him into snapping out of it?


Hey everyone! I decided to finally go through with writing my Naruto OTP – Kakashi x Anko! The idea for this story has been stewing in my brain for a while and I hope you like it! This story will take place when Kakashi and Anko are teenagers. Ages: Kakashi: 17 Anko: 15

It was that day of the year – the day where Kakashi would go and see Obito's grave and remember his old rival turned friend. He had just laid the flowers and was walking out of the graveyard, even though Obito's body was never recovered, he still received a headstone. It had been four years since the battle that took Obito's life and gave Kakashi his renowned Sharingan eye.

This was the one day that Kakashi allowed himself to be considered a moody teen. He was also fully aware of the presence following him. "What do you want, Mitarashi?" he said, his question directed at the tree near him.

"It seems I've been figured out…" a purr – like voice said. Anko dropped out of the tree and was next to him in an instant.

"What business did you have in the graveyard?" Kakashi asked, no clear emotion was in his voice.

"Hm? You want to know what _I _was doing? What were _you _doing, Hatake?" Anko smiled an evil smile.

"I was honoring Obito." Kakashi replied, sadness crept into his tone.

Anko's smile faded. "Ah. Well, nothing a little game wouldn't hurt." The purple-haired kunoichi had a kunai to Kakashi's throat.

"I'm not in the mood, Anko."

"C'mon! Please? I want to spar with a jonin, and you just so happen to be one!"

"Anko…" Kakashi's voice had a sharp edge.

"You know, I don't think Obito would want you to sulk around about his death." Anko said honestly.

Kakashi felt a rush of anger and disarmed Anko, then shoved her up against a tree. "Do. Not. Talk. About. Obito like you know everything about him."

"Kakashi…" Anko found it hard to breathe. _Maybe I went too far _she thought while trying to escape, though his grip was strong.

Kakashi's senses finally did come back to him. Anko did know Obito while Kakashi ignored him and thought of him as a fool. He released his hold on Anko. She fell to her knees in a coughing fit. "Anko, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever." She said darkly, disappearing.

"Oh crap." Kakashi realized he might have made an enemy of Anko. Now Anko wasn't someone one wanted as an enemy. Sure, Anko wasn't exactly at Kakashi's level, but she could do nasty things. Besides, all she wanted was to spar… it would've been a good outlet for Kakashi. Plus… Anko had always been there to bother him and that, in some strange way, had always cheered him up.

Anko was in the Forest of Death, her favorite place. No one could find her when she ran away because no one dared to enter the training ground. She began slashing at a stump, making deep grooves in the wood with her kunai.

Kakashi decided he should make up with Anko, if only to keep her from maybe letting the enemy's knife run through him on a mission, or from pulling a prank that would leave him crippled. He missed her mischievous smile. Kakashi bought some dango for her as a peace offering – Anko wouldn't dare attack him if he held a box of the sweets hostage. All that was left was to find her and give her the candy.

Anko felt a familiar presence approaching. She was not in the mood for talking, though fighting would be enough to get her message across. The stump she had lashed out on was reduced to splinters. She did decide to wait for Kakashi to come to her.

Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to find Anko, and once she was in sight, he dismissed the dog. He landed a few feet in front of her, box of sweets held in front of him. Anko's angry face turned into an interested one when she noticed the dango – something Kakashi was relieved to see.

"What do you want, Hatake?"

"I brought a peace offering." He walked over to her and presented the box, watching intently for any weapons. She took the box from him without a word.

"And you think things are good between us now?" Anko came close to Kakashi, their faces inches apart. Kakashi was grateful for his mask, though he was good at keeping his poker face.

"I hope so. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Actually, I wish that you had that kind of passion in battle all the time…" Anko said smoothly.

"Anko… you're acting… like _him._" Anko had to be reminded when she was acting like Orochimaru so she wouldn't be tempted to use the curse seal.

Anko frowned, trying to control her bloodlust. It was still hard to do but they said she would get over it soon. "Whoops!"

"You good now?"

"Yeah…" Anko got up in his face, bringing them closer. "You feel better about Obito?"

"Mmm." Was all Kakashi could manage.

"Well that's great! Thanks for the candy!" Anko grinned and took off.

"Anko!"

"You better leave before the giant snakes come out!" a distant reply came from Anko.

Kakashi grumbled to himself and he made his escape back to the village.

I think this story had WAY too much angst! Gosh, it didn't turn out like how I wanted, but I want to know what YOU think! Please review and the like!


End file.
